The Basement
by QueenWolf12
Summary: Ravis wonders what Edward has been hiding in the basement.


I'm back, after like a year. Sorry if anyone missed my fics. I doubt they did, but who knows?

Anyway I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

><p>When living in Russia's house it could be scary. But only if you didn't follow the rules that were set. Or if you spoke out of turn.<p>

Of course I never do. I'm to scared to see what would happen if I did so.

But other than Russia's rules, I also had to follow some of the rules that my older brothers had set for me.

Toris only told me to stay out of the way when Russia got angry and to mind what he said. I always have.

Eduard had the same ones and one more. _Stay out of the basement!_ The basement was off limits to everyone other than he. No one, and I mean no one, was allowed down there.

I always assumed Russia made that rule and had a reason I didn't want to know about. But I soon found out that Russia had never made that rule. He just never had any use for the basement.

So that meant Eduard had on his own. But why?

After finding this out I did my best to forget about it. Like Toris told me, let it go. Eduard had his reasons and they are his and his alone. Do not bagger him about it.

But I couldn't let it go. So I started spying on my brother. Trying to find out what secrets where being held down below my very feet.

From my observations I've found that Eduard only goes down to the basement before sun up and in the depths of the night.

He always has a little bread and a small cup of water with him. He'll stay down there for a couple minutes and then walk back up the stairs and go to bed with me and Toris.

But tonight, I've made a plan. I'm going to go down into the basement when he goes back to sleep.

So I wait. And wait, and wait. Until Eduard comes back from his rounds and climbs into bed. Until he is snoring softly and cuddled into his pillow and sheets.

Now! I hurry out of bed and run down the dark hallway. I know better than to turn on the lights, I'd wake someone. I'd wake Russia and only the Lord knows what he'd do to me.

I come to the basement doors.

The door is simple and made of wood. It doesn't seem like it would be hard for anyone to open. Even someone as small as I. But when I push on it, I find that it feels glued shut.

Not wanting to give up, I ram the door with my shoulder. It hurts but on the third thrust the door comes open and I nearly fall down the stares but instead land on my hands and knees right before hand.

Standing up I dust myself off and slowly walk down into the bowls of the house. Unaware of what I could find.

The stone floor is cold on my bare feet and it's damp and smells of piss down here. The smell becomes to much and I cover my nose with my shirt.

"Can't stop now."

The basement is bigger than I thought it would be. Much bigger than I thought. It was also very wet, cold, and damp.

_"L..leave." _

The voice sends shivers down my spin and I spin around on my heals shaking uncomfortable. I couldn't stop shaking but I couldn't turn around. I had to find out what was down here. Could it be the voice?

_"Let me be, you brat!" _

A pair of icy blue eyes stares at me in the darkness. Chains rattle as I step closer to it.

"I-I-I-I-I...I-I'm n-not going to...hurt y-you." I stammer as I hold out my hand.

The eyes glare at me. But they're not as mean and scary as they try to be. They plead for help. Beg me to come closer.

And that's what I do. I take another step and swallow my fear.

"I'm a friend."

The eyes squint at me before the figure leaps out of the shadows, hissing and clawing at me.

I jump back as the skeleton form comes back, flinching as I get ready for the pain. But none comes.

When I open my eyes. I see that chains bind the girl back onto the wall. I also see that her long blond hair is shaggy and to her feet. Her body is that of a skeleton. Her eyes sunk into her skull and all that she had to cover her self was a pair of underwear and a bra.

"_Leave me be!" _

I am a loss for words. This makes no sense at all. How did this happen to her? Is this the real her? What's going on?

"Natalia...what...what happened to you?"

The once stunning girl stares at me. She is weak and shaking. She smells of piss, vomit, shit, and many things a pretty girl should not smell of.

When I step closer to her she backs away and holds her arms up in defence. From me of all nations.

"_Please, master has already taken what he needs. Leave me be."_ She says as tears roll down her face.

"Master? Who's your master" I'm thinking of Russia. But what she says surprises me.

_"Eduard is. He locked me down here years ago. The other girl walking up there is a copy. She isn't the real me. A copy. I'm the real Natalia. I've been locked down here for years."_

I stare, taking this all in. My brother has broken Natalia. My brother has some how made a copy of the real one and fooled us all for years. My brother...is a monster.

"What are you doing down here, Ravis?"

I turn around to see Eduard staring at me. Anger in his eyes.

"I..I..I...I.."

Natalia lets out a shriek at the sight of Eduard who hits her down. I back away slowly.

"What...what have you done, brother?"

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


End file.
